


and that's enough

by ah_choo (lieagain)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, historian!soonyoung, prince!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieagain/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: a day in life of prince wonwoo and historian kwon soonyoung.





	and that's enough

**Author's Note:**

> sightly based on a drama "rookie historian goo hae-ryung"

“Historian Kwon Soonyoung is here, your highness,” the servant announces from the outside. The prince suppresses the smile that’s forming on his lips and clears his throat.

“Let him in,” he says, trying to sound as seriously as possible.

The door slides open and the young man in dark green robe enters the room. He bows down with a smile and greets the prince.

“Good morning, your highness.”

The prince nods his head and pretends to go back to reading, but he observes the historian with the corner of his eye. The young man sits on the floor by the table and puts his notebook and writing supplies on top of it. For a few minutes, he prepares the ink carefully. Then, he opens the notebook and starts writing. The prince doesn’t hide the fact that he loves watching him to that – his fingers gripping the brush delicately, his hand working flawlessly, his posture is right, just like they teach you. He looks so graceful, just doing his work, and Wonwoo can’t help but sigh softly.

The historian lifts up his head to look at him, and Wonwoo blushes, quickly looking back to his book. For the next few minutes he tries to read, but he completely can’t focus on the characters. His eyes trace the same line for a few times to get the meaning, and concluding it’s pointless he closes it with a thud.

When two pairs of eyes look up at him, he remembers the old eunuch his father assigned to help him is still in the room. He was taking a nap, sitting by the wall of the chamber, but it seems Wonwoo’s sudden move woke him up.

“My head hurts,” he announces and looks at the historian noting the words down. “I am going to go for a walk.”

As he stands up, the old man does too, but Wonwoo gestures to him to sit back down.

“I will be fine on my own.”

Fortunately, the eunuch doesn’t oppose. He’s already used to it.

“Remember to not go too far,” he only reminds him. “Your father doesn’t like it when you stray from the Nokseodang.”

Wonwoo just nods and makes his way to the door. He looks at the historian, who scrambles up quickly and follows him out.

They walk through the trees for some time, Wonwoo leading the way, the sun shining warmly through the leaves and birds singing cheerfully, before the prince stops, waiting for the historian to catch up to him.

“How’s your work, Soonyoung?” He asks, his tone slightly more relaxed now.

“It’s getting better,” the young man admits. “My sunbaes still like to bully me, but at least now they start to appreciate my work.”

Wonwoo hums with understanding and resumes walking. They walk side by side now, and even if they both keep their hands behind their backs, their shoulders are brushing against each other from time to time.

“And how about you, your highness?”

Wonwoo chuckles.

“You spend half a day with me, Soonyoung, I think you already know how’s my life at this point.”

“But the second part is still a mystery to me,” he adds playfully. They both know the prince doesn’t do much more in the afternoon than before noon.

“Then request to be by my side for the whole day and night,” the prince says. “The journals will be full of the information on how many pages did I read in a day, how many squirrels I’ve seen during my walk and how loud did I snore at night,” he laughs. Soonyoung does too, before adding quietly,

“You know that’s all I wish for, right?”

Wonwoo looks away. He stops hearing Soonyoung’s footsteps, so he turns around to look at him. He doesn’t look sad like he expected him to. The young man smiles and walks up to him, definitely closer than he should, and circles his slim waist with his hands, linking them behind his back.

“Soonyoung, what if anyone sees?” Wonwoo asks, but at the same time, he pulls the _gat_ off his head, letting it rest on his back, then proceeding to link his hands behind Soonyoung’s back and pulling him closer. Historian’s eyes turn into two crescents when he smiles brightly.

“I am happy with all the time we can have,” Soonyoung says. “Asking for more would be selfish.”

“Me too,” Wonwoo says and leans in to give a quick peck to Soonyoung’s mouth. And another. And the next one turns into a slow kiss, with birds chirping above them, and slight wind moving their robes.

They walk back to Nokseodang, holding hands as long as they’re in the safe distance from the palace buildings. When they’re back to the prince’s chamber, Wonwoo sits by his table to write some poetry, and Soonyoung starts to fill his notebook again.

By the time the servants are bringing prince’s lunch, which is Soonyoung’s cue to go back to his other responsibilities, he’s written that the prince has gone for a walk because of a headache, and then worked on calligraphy and poetry for the rest of the morning. He takes his utensils and hides a piece of paper the prince gave him deep between the layers of his clothes.

Historians cannot be in a close relationship with anyone in the palace. They have to write down only the objective facts, without biased opinions, so any emotional attachment is prohibited.

That’s why even if their everyday routine may be boring, repeating almost identically day after day, he will be always thankful for this opportunity. Because they don’t know when and how will it end, so he appreciates it how it’s now. Because even if it’s not perfect, that’s all they have.

And that’s enough.


End file.
